Wasted Youth
by FreakLover
Summary: South Park/AU Skins. The kids are older and more fucked up as usual. They have to deal with love, party, drugs and alcohol. This are just some random storys I came up with and the pairing is pretty much everyone x everyone. Chapter1 pairing: StanxKyle and StanxWendy. Hope you like it and have fun reading.


Chapter 1: Stan and Kyle

It was a Saturday night in a small mountain town in Colorado.  
Most of the streets were quite during the night in South Park but this time you could hear a silenced beat sound from one of the houses. The light was flickering from the windows but it was still dimmed.  
Bebe and two other girls were dancing to the music in the Living Room while most of the boys just watched them thrilled.  
"Hey Fatass, is your momma working to get money for your lame party?" Craig asked. He was leaning on a wall with Clyde and Kenny smoking a cig.  
Cartman who just walked past them stopped and turned around.  
"She is probably sucking some dicks right now" Kenny mumbled and everyone was breaking out in huge laughter.  
"Shut your fuckin' mouth Kenny" Cartman responded angry "did you bring the _Stuff_ I asked you for? Getting drugs is the only thing you poor people are good at!"  
Kenny's eyes turns darker, his anger rose and he clutched his hands into fist ready to fight. "I'll show you what I'm good at, fucker!" he said angry and wanted to grab Cartman to punch his stupid grin out of his face but Clyde stretched out his arm between them and hold Kenny back from doing any harm. He was so calm and relaxed like nothing was happening but of course situations like this are not new for anyone here.  
"Nah, Tweek supposed to have some new ones. Dunno when he'll arrive here thou" Clyde said bored.

On the other end of the Living Room, two boys where sitting on the couch, both holding a cup of a Rum-Coke mix. Kyle sitting relaxed with his feet on the coffee table watched his best friend Stan drinking 1/3 of this drink like a shot and slamming the empty cub on the table next to Kyle's feet.  
"You shouldn't drink that much Stan you know that right?" Kyle asked with a worried look on his face but Stan just started laughing.  
"Oh come on, you sound like my mother!" Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. Why is he even trying, Stan won't listen to him anyways.  
"You should get loose and drink some more" said Stan with a big grin on his face. He pulled Kyle's hat down to his eyes playfully and started laughing again. Kyle was quite annoyed, he knew how handful Stan could get when he was drunk and right now he was getting there too fast.  
The red haired boy straightens up his hat and looked to Stan again. He saw him looking up to his girlfriend Wendy who just arrived with two new cups full of Rum and Coke.  
"Here" she said in a sweet voice handing Stan the drink. Stan took another big sip and smiled at her. Wendy smiled back, took gently the drink away from him and placed both cups on the table.  
Spreading her legs, so she could sit on his lap facing him she looked deep into his eyes. Both his hands started going gently down her back to her butt. Wendy stroke through his black hair, never losing eye contact to her boyfriend.  
Holding his face with both of her hands she bend over and started to kiss him gently. He returned her kiss, slowly moving his lips in rhythm to hers. Both closed their eyes to feel the other one better.  
Kyle saw them starting to make out and looked annoyed away. He got up, took his cup and went to the Kitchen. Stan was right; he really needed more drinks now.

Compared to the Living Room the Kitchen was brightly lit and quite. It is the typical place for deep conversations and this time was no different.  
"Oh hey Kyle" Butters voice ringed in Kyle's ears. "Are you here to get more drinks?".  
"yeah… I totally need more alcohol if I have to sit next to _'Stendy'_ more often tonight" Kyle explained while pouring more Rum into his Cup. He heard Token and Jimmy behind him, sitting at the kitchen table talking about College and the future. It was a popular topic, now that the kids will be done with school soon. But Kyle didn't want to talk about it, not again. He had to think about this almost every day especially when he was around his parents.  
Listening to Token and Jimmy, Kyle didn't even noticed Butters at first trying to stop him nor did he realize the amount of Rum pouring into his drink.  
"Kyle, hey Kyle don't you think this is enough?", "Hm? What?" Kyle responded surprised and finally noticing the Rum.  
"You put so much Rum into your Coke, you could also drink it pure" Butters explained pointing at Kyle's drink.  
Kyle looked at it and just shrugged. "Today is one of those nights where it is never enough alcohol" he said and took a huge sip of his drink.  
Both of the boys remained quite. Butters looked doubtfully at Kyle whose face turned into a grimace trying to swallow the liquid in his mouth.  
After a couple of seconds his whole mouth started to get hotter and hotter. His tongue started to burn so bad he thought he will never be able to taste anything again. Kyle only got two options, swallowing or spitting everything back into the cup. Looking at Butters questioning face and remembering the thing he just said before, option two was not an option anymore. It took him every will power he had to swallow the liquid. At first, it was a relive to his tongue but just after a few seconds his whole trough started to burn like it was set on fire. Kyle's eyes started watering and he had to cough a lot.  
"What… the hell… kind of… Rum… was that?!" he tried to get this words out.  
"I told you it was too much" Butters replied. Kyle gave him an angry look and snatched the bottle to look at it closely.  
"Of course it's the cheap one. Cartman would always get the cheap one" Kyle complained to himself. "If you want you can have some of mine" Butters offered and hand his cup to Kyle.  
The cup was full of some strange white liquid. It was viscous and not nice looking at all.  
"Butters" Kyle started with calm voice looking at the drink "What he fuck is this?"  
"I don't know, Cartman gave this to me. He said it's Pinata Colida or something. He said it's a very popular Cocktail outside the US" Butters explained. After hearing this explanations Kyle just got even more disgust then he was by just looking at it. Knowing Cartman it was probably not a normal Cocktail.  
"Just try it" it tasted kind of funny but also sweet". Kyle hand Butters back his drink. "I think I'll pass"  
Just as Kyle said that, Cartman arrived putting his arm around Butters shoulders making him spill his drink everywhere.  
"So, how did you liked-" Cartman started but got interrupted by an angry Kyle. "Cartman, you fatass, watch out where you're going". They looked down and saw a huge stain on Kyle's pants made from Butters mysterious white drink.  
Cartman started laughing but Butters just looked sorry. He wanted to apologize but Cartman interrupted him. "Jeez Kyle, I know I'm hot but get a grip! There is no need to jizz yourself".  
"Oh shut it!" Kyle said angry and went up stairs to the bathroom to clean of his pants.

At the same time, Stan still felt Wendy's warmth. Her hips moving slightly up and down, her heavy breath burned on his skin while her lips moving slowing to his ear. "Let's go to my place. My parents aren't home" she whispered. But Stan didn't realize what she said nor did he notice anything around him. The loud music was only a background noise sounding all the same to him, the laughter and screams around him merged into the music.  
Looking around, everything seems a little bit blurry to Stan. He had to concentrate to identify his friends. Just as Wendy whispered in his ear he saw Kyle going upstairs. A strange feeling assailed him, he had to go after Kyle, he did not know why but it was a thing he had to do now. And nobody would stop him.  
"Be right back" he aspirated and pushed his Girlfriend gently away from him to stand up. Just making the first step Stan felt like the gravity suddenly became stronger. He thought everything around him rotated making him feel like he is floating just so it could stop suddenly and bring him back on earth the hard way. Griping his head with his hands, he tried to make it think straight again. It worked good enough, so that he could climb up the stairs without falling, leaving Wendy alone and confused on the couch.  
Upstairs the whole corridor was dark, only a small light from underneath a door informed Stan where his best friend was. He walked towards it and slowing opened the door.  
Kyle turned rashly around. "Oh, it's you" he said and seemed relaxed by the sight of Stan. "This asshole Cartman spilled Butters nasty looking drink everywhere" Kyle explained while trying to get rid of the stain with a wet towel. But Stan didn't listen to him nor did his brain process what Kyle was saying. He was just staring at him, watching him doing something, watching his expressions.  
"Kyle…" Stan whispered. "hu?" Kyle said looking up to Stan. His face was so strict, so focused. "What's wrong Dude?" he asked but Stan did not answer and remained the same. Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion, after a while he decides to ignore it and go about his business.  
Just as he tried to rub the stain out, Stan grabbed his wrist. Kyle looked up with a questioning look on his face. For Stan everything around him did not exist anymore, he only saw Kyle and without thinking or even really considering it he said: "I Love you".  
"WHAT?!" Kyle asked loudly. "Kyle… I love you" Stan repeated himself again trying to pull Kyle closer to him.  
Kyle snatched his wrist out of Stan's grip. "Dude, you-are-so-drunk!" he said but Stan didn't listen to him. He looked into Kyle's eyes, his gaze never leaving his best friends face. All kind of feeling overwhelmed him right now. His eyes slowly moving down Kyle's face, remaining on his lips. And now Stan had a sudden desire. He needed to be closer to Kyle, he wanted the feel his lips no matter what. Griping Kyle by his shoulders, Stan pulled him closer to himself and placed his lips on Kyle's.  
All this sudden emotions, it felt like the world just stopped for a moment. Stan's heart just skipped a beat and so did Kyle's.  
It was a rough kiss, Stan was holding Kyle really tied and did not let him move. Kyle was just too confused; he froze completely for a moment. His brain was shut off and the only thing he noticed was Stan's warm lips on his and the smell of alcohol. It took him a while till he realized what just happened, till his Brain started working properly. After that Kyle tried to stop it, to push Stan away from him and this was hard to manage.  
"Stan" he said weakly finally able to push him away. Both boys were breathing hard. Kyle looking at Stan and Stan looking down not moving or making a sound.  
Kyle was struggling for words but every time he opened his mouth to say something no sound came out. Luckily a knocking on the door made it easier for him.  
"Hello? Stan? Are you there?" Wendy's voice was ringing behind the door.  
"Come in Wendy" said Kyle trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. The door opened again and Wendy came in. She looked from one to another "What are you guys doing?".  
"Stan just kept me company, nothing special" Kyle explained while Stan remained quiet, still not moving.  
"Well…" she begun and took Stan's hand "let's go over to my place then?" Stan still didn't answer, he slowing looked up to Kyle. "Stan?" Wendy asked again and still no answer.  
"Come on dude, move!" said Kyle giving him a little push towards Wendy and the door. She smiled and dragged him out of the room. "Bye Kyle" she said closing the door.  
"See ya" Kyle replied weakly.  
Just as the door closed Kyle slowly stroke over his lips. _"What was that?"_ he thought confused but could not prevent himself from feeling kind of happy thinking about the thing that just happened.  
_"Just forget it Kyle. Stan was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing, nor will he remember it tomorrow. You are good for now".  
_


End file.
